Cuando te dejas llevar por la oscuridad
by Leviatan-sama
Summary: Dean se despide de este mundo pero la espada no le deja ir. No, de hecho le trae de vuelta de la manera menos esperada, ahora solo le queda pensar...¿Como veria a su familia a la cara? SPOILER 9x23


_**Holap!~, de seguro se preguntaran que estara haciendo esta mujer?, no deberia estar actualizando Mundos Paralelos?, pos no XD...**_

_**Naaa, que yo se que muchos de ustedes se quedaron con cara de que mier**?!, es que el ultimo capi de la novena temporada fue tan adsdfadsfdafsd, por eso si no has visto ese capitulo te recomiendo no leer esto -.-...**_

_**Esto es mi interpretacion de segun yo que es lo que sintio Dean cuando estaba pasando esos minutos mientras estaba disque muerto XD, naaa, que sho quede en shock cuando paso eso...**_

_**Otra de las cosas que me dificulto este capi es saber como voy a continuar mi fic si el hermoso de Dean se convirtio en demonio -.-U, Naaa, supongo que hare como que nada paso y ya esta ewe...**_

_**ADVERTENCIAS: Super spoiler del capi 23 de la novena temporada, algo emo el escrito, faltas de ortografia y un posible aburrimiento por parte del lector...**_

_**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, sino a Eric Kripke, hombre que si fueran mios desde hace mucho tiempo que Cas se echaria encima de Dean XD...**_

_**Sin mas disfruten!~**_

* * *

_**One-shot:**_

_**Cuando te dejas llevar por la oscuridad**_

—Estoy orgulloso de nosotros—

Y entonces Dean cerró sus ojos despidiéndose de este mundo.

Fue allí cuando varios recuerdos le asaltaron dolorosamente, como si fueran bofetadas. Como si no le dejaran terminar con esta vida.

_—Soy un ángel del señor—_

_—¿Estas diciendo que un ángel te salvó?—_

_—No crees que mereces ser salvado—_

_—La manera en que se sacrifican uno por el otro, eso no va a terminar bien—_

_—Ya hablamos de esto Cas, espacio personal—_

_—No comprendo tus palabras—_

_—Yo...aun la necesito, necesito sangre de demonio—_

_—¡Tienes que decirle que si! ¡dile si a Miguel!—_

_—Dios tiene planes para ti Dean Winchester—_

_—¿Que no lo ves?, Cas nos traicionó—_

_—Debió tener motivos—_

_—Ya no me importa lo que pienses Dean y por su bien espero que no nos encontremos otra vez—_

_—¡Eras como un hermano!—_

_—De verdad lo lamento Dean—_

_—¿Quien es ese tal Castiel? ¿un amigo?—_

_—Entonces tienes a Clarence sin ningún recuerdo de ángel, que útil—_

_—Ella es Meg, una amiga—_

_—No puedes seguir mintiendo, debes decirle quien es en verdad—_

_—¿Yo soy Castiel?—_

_—Ayudaré a sanar el dolor Sam, es lo menos que puedo hacer—_

_—¿Cas estará bien?—_

_—Jala mi dedo, anda, hazlo—_

_—Ha perdido la cordura—_

_—Peleare contra el cuando recupere sus tornillos—_

_—Esta bien, ayudaré—_

_—Las pruebas, serán muy difíciles, por eso no deben temer a la muerte—_

_—Los ángeles han caído del cielo—_

_—Las puertas están cerradas—_

_—Soy un humano sin mi gracia—_

_—Hay que revertir el hechizo de Metatron—_

_—Es imposible, no hay nada como eso—_

_—Aun debemos deshacernos de Abbadon, busquemos la primera espada—_

_—¿Porque de repente proteges a Crowley?—_

_—¿Que demonios hiciste?—_

_—No, yo no haría lo mismo Dean—_

_—¿Que crees que pasara después de todo esto?, yo soy fe y tu quieres destruirla—_

_—Hey, por favor no me dejes—_

Entonces unos mas felices, mas amargos comenzaron a cruzar por su mente. Sam, Cas, Kevin, Bobby, Jo, Ellen, su padre...¿Porque de repente sentía que había vuelto al infierno? Su cuerpo otra vez se encontraba siendo torturado, no, no quería volver a la oscuridad.

Quería salir de allí.

—Ve lo que yo veo—Sin ningún aviso las palabras de Crowley comenzaron a tener sentido, poco a poco empezaba a recuperar la conciencia—Siente lo que yo siento—Inesperadamente una ira enorme recorrió sus venas en busca de sangre, cualquier tipo de sangre.

—Abre los ojos Dean Winchester—

Un despertar que nunca había creído. Estaba seguro de que sus ojos se tornaron negros al igual que esas criaturas que antes había cazado. No pudo morir en paz, pues la espada le había traído de la manera que menos había esperado.

Ahora...¿Como vería a su familia a la cara?

* * *

_**Mi primera impresion del final de esta bellisima temporada fue:-Como se supone que Dean les diga a Cas y a Sam que de repente se conviritio en demonio?!-...**_

_**Creo yo que eso va a ser lo mas dificil para el rubio hermoso XD, naaa que Crowley te ha robado a tu novio Cas, sho que tu iba y lo recuperaba al puro estilo de damisela en peligro ewe...**_

_**Este one-shot me vino en el momento emo en que me di cuenta que tendria que esperar para la decima temporada, como sea...les invito a pasar a mi actual fic Mundos Paralelos (aqui haciendole fama a mis escritos XD), que prometo se pondra cada vez mejor amigos mios, solo unas cuantas cosas mas y lo actualizo...**_

_**Espero hayan disfrutado esto y sigan leyendome ewe...**_

_**Sin mas Levia se despide!~**_


End file.
